


It's In The Little Things

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy Week 2020 [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Five times Harry wordlessly showed Macy he loved her and one time he told her.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	It's In The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Hacy Week y'all and I almost missed it. I found of list of different ways of saying I love you without saying the words and thought it would be perfect for this day. I hope you all enjoy :D

Macy was deeply focused on the article she had pulled up on her laptop she didn’t hear anyone come outside until Harry set a cup of tea on the table beside her. 

“Two sugars, right?” he asked when she looked up at him. 

“What?”

“In your tea,” he said, nodding at the tea cup. “Two sugars?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Macy nodded. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” he said, smiling as he took the chair opposite her. “I hope you don’t mind the company.” 

“Not at all, it’s nice out today.” 

He took a sip of his tea with a smile. “I thought the rain was never going to let up.” He nodded at her laptop and asked, “What are you reading?”

“Um, nothing really.” Macy shrugged, tapping her keys absentmindedly. “Just an article about women in STEM fields.” 

Harry smiled and tilted his head slightly. “That sounds like a little more than nothing. Would you mind sending it to me?” 

“Really?” 

He stopped his tea cup halfway to his mouth. “Considering I’m the head of the Women’s Studies department, I think it’s important to stay up to date on women’s issues,” he said in the same tone he used when he first started using the training orb with them. 

“Fair enough,” Macy said with a soft chuckle. She scrolled down to the bottom of the article and copied the link and sent it to Harry’s university email. 

His phone chimed a moment later and he pulled it from his pocket with a smile. “Thank you.” 

Macy smiled back and found her place again. “Any time.” 

She watched his brow wrinkle as he started reading and took a sip of her tea. She smiled softly to herself as she went back to her own reading. 

* * *

“Ready to go?” 

Macy nodded as she finished shrugging into coat. Harry was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs outside the lab, briefcase in hand and scarf neatly knotted around his neck. He offered his arm to her when she reached the bottom of the stairs and Macy looped her arm around his with a smile. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me for dinner,” she said as they started walking toward the faculty parking lot. 

“Oh?” he asked, looking over at her. 

“Mel’s got a date and Maggie’s spending the night at Kappa.”

“I see,” he nodded. “What are you in the mood for?” 

“I was actually thinking we could try the new sushi bar downtown,” she said and then shrugged. “If you were up for it.” 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

Macy smiled. “Great.” 

Harry nudged her shoulder with his. “Did you finally tire of my cooking,” he asked with a chuckle. 

She nudged him back. “I thought you’d like the break.” 

“Believe me, I’d much rather make dinner for you and sisters than sit in my flat by myself,” he said, ducking his head slightly. 

“And you’re welcome any time,” she told him seriously, giving his arm a short squeeze. 

He looked over at her again, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Thank you,” he said with slight tilt of his head. 

They lapsed into silence as they walked the winding path to the parking lot. Macy was watching the smile play on his lips when he suddenly took her hand and abruptly stopped walking. 

“Watch your step,” he said, nodding at the huge puddle she’d been a moment from soaking her boot in. 

She let a breath and sidestepped the puddle, Harry’s hand still firmly clasped around hers. 

“Thanks,” she said. 

He squeezed her hand. “Any time.” 

Macy stomach fluttered and a warmth spread up her arm and into her chest. He only dropped her hand when they reached her car. 

* * *

Macy sighed as she climbed into the passenger’s seat and leaned her head back against the headrest. She closed her eyes, listening as Harry got into the driver’s seat and started the car. 

“Is your seatbelt on?” he asked and Macy cracked reached blindly for the seatbelt, clicking it into place. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive,” she asked, cracking an open to look at him. 

“While I don’t particularly enjoy this side of the road, you clearly need the rest.” He smiled and reached across the center console to take her hand. “It’s not very far.” 

“If you’re sure.” Macy said, closing her eye again. 

“I’m positive,” he assured her. 

Macy smirked and settled in for the drive. She didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes at Harry’s gentle prodding they were sitting in the driveway of the manor. She straightened in her seat and looked over at Harry. 

“We’re home,” he said, taking her hand and lifting it to her lips to kiss her knuckles. 

“I guess I did need the rest,” she said, ducking her head slightly. 

“Let’s get inside to bed then,” he said around a yawn. He kissed the back of her hand before turn off the car. 

Macy didn’t need anymore prompting and quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and followed him inside. 

* * *

Macy was all but running to make it across campus. She checked her watch for the third time in as many minutes with a huff. She’d barely make it before they closed the doors for the lecture. She’d been looking forward to this presentation since they announced that this professor would be visiting to give one lecture. Things in the lab ran over and now she’d be lucky to even make it to the auditorium. 

She made it but had to sweet talk the kid in charge of closing the doors to let her in. The lights were dimmed and she had to squint to find an empty seat. 

“Macy,” she heard Harry whisper from the last row a few seats over from the door. He waved her over and Macy hurried over. 

“Are there any seats?” Macy asked, scanning the chattering crowd. 

“I don’t think so,” he said, already moving to stand. “Take my seat.” 

Macy wrinkled her brows as he collected his jacket and briefcase. “Are you sure?”

“I’ll be able to see better standing,” he promised, kissing her cheek as he passed. 

Macy watched him set his things on the ground and lean against the back wall. She hesitated a moment longer before deciding that there’d be no changing his mind and took her seat just as the professor stepped onto the stage. 

* * *

Macy checked her watch and frowned, looking over at Harry who sat at the table across from her. They’d decided to take their lunch off campus. There was a little cafe downtown with outdoor seating and it was perfect for the beautiful spring afternoon. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, tilting his head to one side. 

“It’s almost time for me to head back to the lab,” she answered. 

Harry pulled the napkin from his lap and wiped at the corners of his mouth before he set it on his empty plate. 

“I’ll walk you,” he said.

Macy shook her head. “You should stay, you don’t have another class for an hour.” 

“I don’t mind, I’ve got some grades to enter to keep me busy.” 

“Okay.” Macy said, pulling the tip from her wallet. Harry stood and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to his feet. 

The walk back to campus was short and Harry gave her hand a gentle squeeze when they reached the lab. He pulled her close and brushed his fingers along her cheek. Macy smiled and leaned into his touch. 

“I’ll see you when you’re finished,” he said softly. 

Macy nodded and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. She started to pull away, but he leaned closer and prolonged the kiss a few seconds longer. 

“I’m going to be late,” she whispered half heartedly against his lips. 

He pressed one last kiss to her lips before dropping his hands. “Very well.” 

Reluctantly, she headed up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder before she went inside. Harry waved and she smiled as she pushed the door open. 

* * *

“I love you,” she heard Harry’s whisper as she felt herself drifting to sleep. 

His arm was thrown loosely over her waist, his cheek pressed against her shoulder blade. She turned in his arm and settled to face him. 

“Say that again?” she asked quietly. 

He was quiet and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but when they did she saw that he was smiling. 

“Harry?” 

“I love you, Macy,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest. He pressed a short kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you too.” she said, reaching up to tilt his head down to kiss him properly. She felt him smile against her lips. His fingers splay against her back as he deepened the kiss. 

When she finally pulled away she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. 

She slept with a smile on her face that night. Completely content in the arms of the man she loved. 

If she was being honest, she’d always known he loved her without hearing the words. It was all in the little things and those little things had been adding up for a long time. 


End file.
